


Nice is a Four Letter Word

by kristsune



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Az has feelings and has no idea what to do with them, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Aziraphale (Good Omens), basically just a description of the scene, because he does not know how to deal with any of his feelings about crowley, because he is just Like That, oblivious arizaphale, though az still has no idea that he is actually pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 03:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19098727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Crowley means business, and Aziraphale mostly ignores his own feelings.





	Nice is a Four Letter Word

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idareu2bme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idareu2bme/gifts).



> Just a little thing that needed to be written thanks to my friend Sam and these two [posts.](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/185373597319/poisonpam-good-omens-aziraphale-be-like) I just had to write something for these two and this scene.

“You know, Crowley, I’ve always said that deep down you really were quite nice - “

The next thing Aziraphale knew, Crowley’s hands were wrapped around the collar of his jacket and he was being shoved back against the wall. With the force that Crowley was using, he almost expected it to hurt, but he held his upper half forward with his grip and pressed him back with his entire body, making the impact almost… gentle.

Crowley was so close, their noses were touching, and he was going on about not being nice at all. Though Aziraphale was having a difficult time actually paying attention to what he was saying because all he could feel was how _hot_ Crowley was. It _did_ make sense, he was a demon after all, hellfire and all that. And it wasn’t like they hadn’t touched at all in the last 6000 years, but it was a brush of wings, hand on the shoulder, or arm. Aziraphale wouldn’t deny that it _was_ nice, right up until he remembered Crowley was a _demon_. He could hear Michael criticizing that ‘one shouldn’t fraternize with the enemy.’

Though, currently, he was having trouble remembering exactly why that was the _worst_ thing. It felt _nice_ being warm, not that he was particularly cold normally, but well. It wasn’t like _this_ . Heat was just _radiating_ off of Crowley, he idly wondered if he ran hotter when he was experiencing strong emotions, when he registered another voice in the room.

“Excuse me gentlemen.”

Crowley turned his head towards the voice but otherwise didn’t move a muscle. Aziraphale found he couldn’t quite turn away from Crowley just yet. He wasn’t sure why, (and didn’t particularly want to examine the feeling all that close), but he didn’t want to let go of this moment.  

“Sorry to break up an intimate moment. May I help you?”

Aziraphale did finally turn his head to see whomever was talking - a nice looking lady in a business suit - but couldn’t help but take one more glance at Crowley. 

Intimate indeed.

Crowley finally let him go, after he froze said lady, and Aziraphale could admit, at least to himself, that he missed the feeling - the heat - of Crowley so close. But, Crowley was a demon, and he was an angel. It was unseemly to feel such things. He would just have to settle for the memory of Crowley crowding him that close.

Aziraphale adjusted his jacket and tie as he scolded Crowley for not just talking to the nice lady, and felt he was back on much firmer ground. Yes, this was the way it always was, how it would have to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to stop by and say hi on [tumblr!](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/)


End file.
